Conventionally, with this type of file storage apparatus, an access right is set to folders and files by using an ACL (Access Control List) of a NAS OS (Operating System) or an FS (File System).
Meanwhile, in recent years, virtualization technology of creating a virtual workspace (hereinafter referred to as the “virtual workspace”) in the file storage apparatus and providing this to the user has been put into practical application. With a file storage apparatus applying this kind of virtualization technology, the access right in the NAS OS/FS is carried over as the access right to the folders and shared files in the virtual workspace.
As a method of restricting access to a shared file, PTL 1 discloses an access control method of providing a plurality of access restriction information files to perform access control, and thereby enabling flexible access control as a result of simplifying the process and eliminating the need to re-login by switching the access restriction information file based on time, arbitrarily starting and ending the access restriction, and setting the target process to be an access restriction target/non-target.